1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, particularly a putter, with a conical bore extending into an upper surface and having a plurality of alignment rings that appear to be concentric when viewed from the proper angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of alignment aids disposed on golf club heads, and on putters in particular. In fact, nearly all putters in the marketplace include some type of two dimensional alignment aid, usually in the form of a paint-filled feature on the topline of the putter head. These alignment aids are intended to give golfers a visual reference for the putter's face center along a horizontal axis, because ball speed and sidespin noticeably change if a golfer hits a ball with the heel or toe side of the putter face instead of with the face center. If a golfer is able to hit a golf ball with the center face of a putter, the distance and roll of the golf ball will be more reliable and predictable. The vast majority of prior art alignment aids are two dimensional, however, and do not optimize alignment during putting. Therefore, there is a need for an improved, three-dimensional putter alignment system that allows a golfer to align his or her head, and the putter itself, with a golf ball when taking a shot.